


Lost Boy

by the_10th



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Depression, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Heavy Angst, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_10th/pseuds/the_10th
Summary: "Promise me you'll come to me when you feel like this." Minho had said staring Jisung in the eye until he promised.That's what Minho had made Jisung promiseBut this time was different, school had Minho stressed, and Jiung couldn't put this on him and make him it worse.He thought he could deal with it himself.But he couldn't...Read the tags pls
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> Jisung self harms If reading stuff that is a trigger for you please don't read this.
> 
> Okay I warned you. Now on with the story.

'Promise me you'll come to me when you feel like this." Minho had said staring Jisung in the eye until he promised.

That's what Minho had made Jisung promise when he found out that Jisung was self-harming. 

He had also made Jisung go to a therapist where he received antidepressants and weekly visits. 

Three months later Jisung had gotten down to monthly visits, mainly to check on the dosage of his meds and adjust them if needed, and he was doing well.

He had kept his promise since then, always letting Minho know what was going on and if he was struggling. 

And in turn Minho was always there for Jisung, whatever he needed Minho provided. 

But this time was different, school had Minho stressed, and Jiung couldn't put this on him and make him it worse.

He thought he could deal with it himself. 

But he couldn't 

...

Jisung sat in the corner of his room trying to breath. 

He looked down at his thighs and the patches of scars and the newly formed cuts. 

His gut filled with guilt, he had gone so long, Minho was going to be so disappointed.

Jisunge hadn't wanted to put his problems on Minho, who was under enough stress dealing with work. 

Because of that Mingo wasn't there when Jisung had gotten overwhelmed, in the midst of a panic attack, and had needed something to ground him.

He had intended to just set the razor on his skin, hoping that would help. 

But it hadn't, so he'd made a cut, just a small one. But he'd kept going. And now here he was, left to deal with the aftermath.

He could barely move he was so exhausted, he just wanted to lay down and sleep. But he knew he needed to clean up the evidence. 

He slowly got to his feet, the movement in his legs making the cuts sting, a couple of the deeper ones starting to bleed again. 

He made his way to the bathroom that was attached to his room and sat down on the toilet lid.

He looked down at his legs and assessed the damage. There were a lot, but most of them were towards the top of his thighs. He definitely wouldn't be wearing shorts any time soon.

Maybe he could hide the cuts long enough for them to heal, that way Minho wouldn't have to know how Jisung had failed. 

He would have to start wearing sweatpants, which shouldn't raise questions from Minho as it was starting to cool down, the autumn weather moving in. 

Jisung's plan lasted a few days. He had only worn sweatpants or loose fitting jeans. 

But that wasn't what led Minho to the truth 

Jisung was usually very cuddly and affectionate, always seeking cuddles and getting as close as possible to his boyfriend. 

The past couple days though he had been avoiding physical contact. Surrounding himself with pillows so that he wasn't sitting too close to Minho while they hung out on the couch. 

Minho noticed these things but he didn't comment, assuming that Jisung just needed space. It wasn't until he playfully slapped Jisungs thighh that he knew what was wrong. 

They had been laughing about a joke that Minho had told. But the laughter died as soon as Minho saw Jisung wince.

He knew that reaction just as well as he knew what caused it. 

Jisung's face went white, there was nothing he could do now, Minho knew. He would have to come clean. 

Minho turned and looked at Jisung softly. He took Jisung's hands.

"Baby, let me see."

The words were soft, but they felt like knifes stabbing Jisung. He tried to shake his hands away but mingo tightened his grip. 

Jisung sighed in defeat and slid down his sweatpants, the thinner cuts were healing nicely. But a few of the deeper cuts looked like they were on their way to infection.

Minho gasped upon seeing the state of the cuts, shock, and sadness written in his face. He stop up quickly, dragging Jisung behind him, until they reached the bathroom. 

He pointed to toilet seat. 'Sit.' He said as he moved to the cabinet, retrieving the bandages along with the peroxide and cotton oads. 

Jisung obeyed, sitting on the toilet lid in silence as his boyfriend began to clean the cuts that lined his thighs 

They sat there in silence as Minho finished fixing Jisung up.

The knot in Jisung's stomach began to grow. Surely Minho was mad at him, after all he had broken his promise. 

Minho looked Jisung in the eye from where he was kneeling in front of him.

"I love you. You're amazing, and I could never be mad at you, no matter what. I'm Always here." 

Jisung could hear the sincerity in his voice. He nodded.

Minho stood up, pulling Jisung up with him. 

"I'm going to have to take precautions again. From now on, If I'm not with you I'll text you every hour, and you have to respond or else I'm sending an ambulance." Jisung nodded again. The knot in his stomach was slowly easing.

Minho smiled and pulled his boyfriend to his chest.

They stood like that for a couple minutes, just holding each other, until Minho pulled Jisung back into the loving room. Where they cuddled for the remainder of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> I really hope you liked it. 
> 
> I have a Namjin oneshot that I'm almost done with and should be up in the next couple day's.
> 
> I am like out of ideas other than that so I am 100% open to requests
> 
> My insta: itsamultistan


End file.
